Everlasting love
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: This is for skg749, who wanted Mary and Grimmjow doing it. This is a Lemon, I repeat a lemon. This is a branch story from 'Gambit'. Please R&R second attempt of a lemon.


Everlasting love

**Silly title really, this is an one shot between Grimmjow and Mary. This story is a branch story of 'Gambit'. It takes place after Miyuki told Grimmjow that some guy might take Mary's virginity and thus he leaves to take it. Oh yeah, this story has enough lemon to make lemonade. It is also dedicated to skg749** **since she wanted a lemon. This is my second lemon.**

Grimmjow got into his gigai and ran to Mary's apartment. Banging on the door and demanding to be let in. Mary looked through the peep-hole and saw Grimmjow, her heart skips a beat and felt shaky but open the door out of fear that he may tear it down.

"Grimmjow," she hugs his head to her ample breast. To his amazement and horror, all she was in was a baby pink towel.

He was able to pull up and hugged her close. He didn't knew why but felt like he needed to do so. Fearing if he lets go then she won't be there. Seeing the couch, he push the door close with his foot, he walks Mary and him to it. Sitting down, he looked down so he won't see her. She sat next to him unaware what she was doing to him.

"Why don't you look at me?" she choked.

Nothing.

"I'll understand. I'm ugly, aren't I?"

"Who told you that?!" he said bitterly. If he finds the man who told her that, he rip out his guts and bath in his blood. While he said it he garb Mary by the shoulders and gave her a shake.

"No one, is that, you were avoiding me for the longest time. And no man wants to talk to me."

"You don't know?!"

"Know what?"

"What you've been doing to me and my body."

"What do you mean, am I hurting you."

"No! I want to fuck your brains out every time I see you."

"I think your too young for me," she told him, she is twenty-one after all.

"Fuck that." he gave her a kiss that bruise her lips. He ripped off the towel off of her body and looked at her naked form beneath him. "Beautiful."

Mary looked up at Grimmjow, she saw something she didn't understand. His eyes were clouded with pure lust. He tries to keep control but that was slipping very quickly. His pants became too tight and she notice it. She gasp and put her hand to her mouth.

"This is why I was avoided you."

She sat on her knees and chewing on her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. Grimmjow's hand made her look at him and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Please," he asked in a husky voice. "Don't let me beg."

She hold him close. "I love you."

"I know."

True they only know each other for a day, but somehow they were meant for one another. Grimmjow gave her a lust filled kiss while she tries to tear off his clothes. With his help, all of his clothes were on the floor. She seen cocks in yaoi before but never in real life. And Grimmjow's was amazing. It was thick and huge. She touch it softly and Grimmjow groan buck his hips. It felt like silk covering a hot rod. Thick veins cover it and they seem to pulse. Teal curls covered the base.

"I never done this before," she whispered.

"Don't worry."

He gentle stroke the v of her womanhood and she moan. Inserting a finger and gentle stroke inside. She never felt this way before. Well she does masturbate but when she does it, it doesn't feel anything that Grimmjow is doing now. He lays her back and lays a trail of kisses and love marks to her earlobe all the way down to her sex. He replace his finger with his tongue and it did wicked things to her sex. He thrust his tongue in and out of it and he added his finger.

Her hands were lost in the mess of his hair. Mary couldn't believe what he was doing to her. Something was building inside of her and it was about to exploded. He could tell she was close. Her walls tried to clamp down on his tongue but failed to do so. Finally, he licked up the clear sweet juices.

"I think you're ready."

He tried to enter but failed. He finally had to guide himself to her entrance, slowly. How unbelievable tight and wet she felt around him. He slowly get out then reenter breaking the barrier. Her cries broke his heart. Yet his control was slipping away from him faster then he could regain control. She was still in pain from breaking her barrier. He felt her relax a bit.

He begin to thrust slowly into her. Her legs warp around his hips. He held a vice like grip around her hips, mostly it would bruise the beautiful flesh.

"Faster," she begged of him.

Something he did not mind doing at all. He begins to pick up the pace and thrusting harder. She gasped. He looked at her and she was in pure bliss. He knew he hit the spot. Grimmjow looked where he was and begin to thrust madly into her. Cute noises came from Mary. He couldn't help but to thrust harder. She dug her nails in his biceps, breaking the skin. He moaned in pure pleasure.

'She is so close.' Grimmjow thought. 'I gotta take her there.'

There he lost control over his body. He lift her hips while plowing into her. He grab one of the tight globes of her ass and his mouth found a nipple and begging to suckle it. He switches between them by licking the valley between them.

"Gri...Grimm," she moaned She claw blindly on the fabric of the couch. She scream his name when she came, a few more thrust from him and he cum into her. He was still hard. "That was amazing."

"I'm not done," he gave her a wicked smile.

He made her get on all fours and reenter that way. The sound of flash hitting was mix in with the sounds of pleasurable sex. Yet again he lost control, his thrusting became harder and faster and didn't relent.

"Mercy," she begged him.

"I don't have use for such words."

Her body quiver with the unmerciful thrusting of Grimmjow. The fact she was enjoy this made her wonder. Mary felt Grimmjow biting the back her neck. She gasped by the bite. Both of them were close. She tighten around him like a silk vice, he finally cum by the gallon full, while she milked him for what's it worth.

Grimmjow lay Mary on top of him. He caress her hair and he could smell her along with the smell of sex. He could tell she was asleep. When she awakes, he makes sure what real pleasure is. When they finally awake, there was a dull pain between Mary's legs. It took her awhile to realize that she sleep with the man she love.

Before she could leave, Grimmjow picked her up and plop her on her bed. She notice that he was hard again. He punch on top of her like a predator stalking it's prey. He was ready for another round. Grabbing her hips, he enter without any mercy. He lift one of her legs over his shoulders to get in deeper in her.

Thrusting wilding in her, he heard those cute sounds coming off of her lips. He kiss them, his tongue match his thrust. All Mary could do is let him have it. Balls of sweat form on their bodies making them slick.

Before he could react she turn the tables. On she straddles him, rocking her hips. Her breast bounce in the air. The way she look, almost made him cum. He grab her hips and thrust upward. The thrusting became harder and faster. Both screaming each other's names and moaning. They finally reach their release and Mary warps her arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"I did I ever say I love you."

"You did," Mary told him.

**THE END (?) **


End file.
